Inuyasha and the Demon Sorssoes
by petpetnowta
Summary: inuyasha meets a demon sorsoess and takes a likeing to her and kagome starts to get jealous will this be the end of kagome and inuyasha's romance?
1. Inuyasha's encounter

Chapter(1) Inuyasha's Encounter

Inuyasha and Kagome and the others are relaxing from there battle they just had with naraku.Sango stood up and said"I'm off to go see some on n the next town I'll see you guys later."she walked off and Miroku jumped up and ran after her as he always dose.Kagome looked at inuyasha "do you think they will be gone very long?"Kagome asked inuyasha."feh!Who cares."he said with a harsh tone."I'm going walking."He truned to Shippo."you stay with Kagome shippo."he said as he walked away.He sighed as he walked away.All of a suddon he smelled a demon aproching fast.the Demon zoomed past him and hit the ground.Then he saw another demon comeing and knew he had to get out of the way.He jumped up in the tree just as the demon charged at him.The other demon that had fell got up and was fighting the other one.Inuyasha gazed down at the demon and saw that the demon was a woman.Her silver hair blew in the wind as she stood there she glanced up at him just befor the demon was about to hit her again.inuyasha saw that her eyes  
  
were golden and full of hate and pain. She charged at the demon with great speed and slit the demon in half.when the dust cleared she stood there all alone. She spun around and saw him in the tree and walked over to him."Who are you and why are you here."she said with out any emotion in her voice.inuyasha jumped down."Iwas walking and saw that you where fighting and got out of the way."Inuyasha told the demon."you have no bissness here leave at once.This place is not ment for half-breeds..."The demon said with little care in her voice.Inuyasha got mad at that remark."Look here I don't know who the hell you are but you will whatch who you call half-breed!"He said with his voice full of rage.But all the demon did was stand there not saying any thing to inuyasha's words."I said that beacuse I know this part and I to am a half-breed.Now if you'll exsuse me I must go."and with that she sped away.Inuyasha was shoked by this incounter with a nother half demon.he had never met anouther half demon like him self.He  
  
stood there then he snaped out of his trance and ran off to the camp.

more soon


	2. Inuyasha Helps

Chapter(2) Inuyasha Helps  
  
Inuyasha got back to camp he saw that kagome was asleep so he crept around her and gently jumped up into his tree. He loved to see kagome sleep she looked like an angel he usually would jump down and sit beside her to sleep but for some reason he did not want to that night.All he could think about was that strange demon.Her face hanted him.All that night he thought about that demon.When he maniged to get to sleep it was almost dawn.that next day kagome went to go take a bath in the hot spring and told inuyasha to stay there.When kagome was gone he stood up and walked into the forest as he was walking he smelled some thing sweet like cherry blossoms.He walked that way in hopes to find a cherry blossom tree.When he got close to the sent he saw a demon on the ground.He got closer and saw that it was that demon he saw that night.He saw that she was wonded and went to find kagome so she could help her.For some reason he wanted to help this demon.He took her to the camp.Kagome was there and saw that inuyasha had a demon in his arms she jumped back."Inuyasha...who...who is that?"Kagome said a little shocked."I don't know.But I saw her and she looked like she needed help."Inuyasha said with no emotion in his voice. Kagome thought to her self._Thats not like inuyasha he never helps unless I ask him to,he has been acting strange sence yesterday_. Kagome had a confused look on her face as inuyasha sat the demon down in front of her.Kagome grabed some bandiges and dressed the demons wounds.After some time had passed the demon woke up."where am I?"The demon asked her self.She sat up and rubbed her head beacuse of the pain.Her vison cleared and saw a young lady to her left.She glanced to her right and saw that half demon that she saw when she was battleing that oni the other day.Kagome turned around to see the demon awake."Your awake."Kagome said with a little care in her voice.The demon jumped away from her."Who are you and why have you cared for me?"the demon demanded."I am kagome and I did not bring you here he did."She said   
  
pointing to inuyasha."Who is he and why did he bring me here?"The demon asked."He is inuyasha and I don't know."kagome said in a calm voice.The demon gazed around then said"My name is Zanna and thank you for tending to my wounds."Zanna said as she cast a thank you look at kagome."Your welcome I do it all the time for him and the others."Kagome said with a smile."There is more of you?Are they half demons like him or humans like you?"Zanna said asking curiously."There is one kitsune fox kid and the rest are human."Kagome relaxed and Zanna and her talked for a long time and after a while it sounded like they where old friends that had not seen each other in a long time.  
  
In the next chapter,  
  
Sango,Miroku,and Shippo meet Zanna and things got a little weird when Inuyasha started takeing a likeing to Zanna. 


	3. A New Friend

Chapter (3) A New Friend That night after kagome went to sleep Zanna stayed up. She could never get to sleep at night for some reason. She gazed over at Inuyasha. He saved me from near bleeding to death. No one has ever done that for me before. She thought to her self as she looked at him. Then she jumped into a tree above them. "I must get some sleep before the sun arises." And with that she fell asleep. The next morning Inuyasha awoke before kagome as always. He looked around to see that the demon that he took to kagome last night was gone. Kagome stretched in her sleeping bag and got up to see that Inuyasha had a confused look on his face. "What's wrong Inuyasha?" she said as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "Where is that demon that was here last night?" He said as he looked around the camp. "I don't know she must have left. She was very kind, said her name was Zanna." Kagome spoke as she put her sleeping bag into her backpack. Some time passed and kagome spotted Kirara in the air and knew that her friends where back. She greeted them with a wave and Shippo hopped off the cat's back and jumped into kagome' s arms. Then Sango and Miroku got off and every one said their hellos and they all sat down to enjoy some thing that kagome brought from her time. They started talking and going on about some thing when Zanna showed up. Sango jumped to her feet and angrily stared at Zanna. "Who are you and why have you come?!" Sango asked harshly. But Zanna did not say any thing all she did was stand there. Then kagome got up to try to end some thing before it started. "Sango this is Zanna and she means no harm." Kagome said as in an attempt to calm her friend. Zanna, in an attempt to get away from the others but she was soon stopped by Kagome saying"please Zanna sit down." No sooner had kagome said sit down did Inuyasha slam to the ground. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR??!!" He said very ticked off. "Oops sorry Inuyasha I meant for Zanna to umm better not say it or you'll get mad again." She said with a sweet and very pitiful look. Zanna walked over and sat down. "So kagome how did she get here." Shippo whispered in her ear. "Inuyasha brought her here." Kagome whispered to Shippo. Looking over kagome 's shoulder where two spies aka Miroku and Sango. They had heard what kagome said and were shocked. "HE DID!?" they shouted. "Shhhh!" Kagome said as she put her finger over her mouth. "Don't let Inuyasha know that we are talking about that. He will get mad. "Kagome said in a whisper. "why did Inuyasha bring her here? " they asked. "I don't know." She said in a weird way. Just the Zanna leaned over "umm I hate to interrupt but you do know that I can hear you right?" She said as she raised an eye- brow. They looked at her with a oops look on there faces. Mean while in Inuyasha' s part of the camp he was staring at Zanna as she gave them the I hate to break it to you look and he smiled at that. Then he saw the oops look on the others faces. He often enjoyed watching them act like that. But this time he did not fill so entertained at it. There was some thing that was keeping him from enjoying it. But what? He said to him self as he looked at Zanna as she began getting more into the argument they where having. In the next chapter, Inuyasha sat there looking her. "What's your problem? Huh? You got some thing to say?"Zanna said in a harsh voice when she saw that Inuyasha did not respond she sighed.... 


	4. The Lullaby

Chapter (4) The Lullaby  
  
That night after every one got to know Zanna a little better Kagome got out her sleeping bag and Miroku sat down and slept sitting down and Sango lay down by Kirara. Inuyasha sat under the tree and Zanna went far into the forest to sleep. That night after they where all asleep Inuyasha heard a song being sang deep in the forest he got up and when he started to get closer he could hear the words. They where, 'Hush now my baby be still love don't cry, sleep as your rocked by the stream sleep and remember my last lullaby so I'll be with you when you dream.' The song was sad and calming. When Inuyasha got close to a tree he heard that the sound was coming from in it he looked up and saw Zanna singing and she had the saddest look on her face. The song stopped and she looked down. "What do you want?" Zanna said with no emotion what so ever. "I heard a song and wanted to see who was singing it." Inuyasha said as he saw Zanna jump out of the tree and sit down. "Yeah but that gives you no right to bug me about it." Inuyasha just sat there just looking at her. "What's your problem? Huh? You got some thing to say?" Zanna said in a harsh voice. When she saw that Inuyasha did not respond she sighed. "Why are you so bitter?" Inuyasha said not looking at her. "I trust no one so I am bitter to every one." Zanna said in a clam voice. "But you trust Kagome Sango Miroku and Shippo." Inuyasha said with a sad look on his face. "What is it that you want from me?" Zanna said in a harsh voice. But Inuyasha just sat there looking at her. "What is wrong with you?" Zanna said as she got up and turned her back to Inuyasha. Inuyasha was about to say some thing but Zanna walked away. "I'm going back to the camp before the others wake up. It was almost dawn and she knew that some one would wake up soon. She was heading back as she saw some one with sliver hair she thought it was Inuyasha and walked to it. When she got there she saw...  
  
I left you with a cliff hanger you have to wait till the next chapter to see who Zanna meets It could be Inuyasha or some one else. 


	5. The One She Loves

Chapter (5) The One She Loves  
  
Zanna ran around the corner and saw Sesshomaru. She jumped back and gasped. "I thought you where dead!" She said with anger in her voice. "I thought Inuyasha killed you. Why are you still alive?" She questioned him. Not knowing Inuyasha was watching they went on talking. "He did not kill me do you think that a half-breed could kill me." He said with no emotion in his voice. "Watch who you say half-breed around! And any way... " She stopped. She turned around. "Inuyasha is there." She said as saw Inuyasha run off. When Inuyasha got back to the camp Kagome was there. Kagome saw that Zanna was not with him. "Where is Zanna?" Kagome asked Inuyasha. "She is with Sesshomaru." "SESSHOMARU!!!" She yelled at Inuyasha. "Whats wrong with that?" Inuyasha said. Kagome was about to say some thing but Inuyasha jumped into the tree. Sango looked at Kagome. "Do you think some thing bothered Inuyasha?" Sango asked Kagome. "I don't know." Said Kagome. After Sesshomaru left, Zanna started walking back to the camp then all the sudden a wolf demon zoomed pass and stopped in front of Zanna. He had black hair pulled up in a ponytail and ice blue eyes. She knew him. She waved. " Hey Koga." She said as she walked passed him. He waved back and said. "Hey I have been looking for this girl have you seen her?" he asked. "Hmm what dose she look like?" She asked. "She has long black hair with brown hair and her name is Kagome." Zanna nodded. "Yes I know her she is my friend." Zanna knew just what Koga was wanting to do with her because he had told her before. "But I don't think you'll be able to take her because a half demon dog is there. Do you know him his name is Inuyasha." She said as she yawned. "Yes I know that mutt face." And with that he took off in a hurry. Zanna sighed and sat back at a tree. "I need some time to my self so I'll just rest here for a while." I wish he would give up on Kagome and start liking me like that. She though to her self as she drifted off into sleep. The next chapter is coming soon. Review please 


End file.
